Everybody's Secrets
by Alice De Blois
Summary: Miku is a your normal teenage girl but at night, she's the leader of the famous band, Leek Beats!  Len is the most popular guy in school but he love's cross-dressing as a girl!    What happens when they cross in each other's paths?
1. Chapter 1, Discovering

**SIGH…**

**SCHOOL IS GOING TO START AGAIN…**

**THAT MEANS I CAN ONLY UPLOAD THIS DURING SATURDAY AFTER 3****RD**** JANUARY.**

**So I'll try to upload daily during the holidays… BUT NO PROMISES!**

_Everybody's Secret_

_Chapter 1; Discovering_

Miku

"We're up next Mi- I meant Miu." The salmon-pink haired girl gave me thumbs up.

"Got it!" I said, you're probably wondering why I have two names, Now don't get shocked, Because I have two different lives!

You don't get it? Fine, I'll tell you, When it's morning, I'm your regular teenage student but at night I'm the leader of the most popular band known as _Leek Beats!_

"It's time to get going, Miu!" A green-haired girl pulled me to the stage.

I snapped out of my thoughts and grabbed the Mic. "Are you ready to have some fun?" I screamed into it and a chorus of yes replied.

To keep our secret, we have used different names and wore wigs.

My band comprised of Luka and Haku, my best friends- or they should be known as Lulu and Haru.

While I'm known as Miu.

"Let's get's this party started!" Luka strung her guitar and started singing to the rhythm of "Just Be Friends"

* * *

><p>As the last pitch of the last song ended, I closed my eyes and inhaled a deep breath, it was silence until the loud and droning applause came in.<p>

"Let's go," Luka said and went back to the back stage.

"Fuwah!" Haku took off her shirt, "That was fun!" She said.

I nodded, "I need to go first, there's a Math test tomorrow!" I waved goodbye and took my guitar case with me.

"Miu sama!" A swarm of girls surrounded me, "Can we have your autograph?" They resonated.

"S…sure…" I gave a fake smile and signed each of them and walked to take the car.

Being an idol has its perks and "annoying" moments, as I was climbing in, a girl fell flat on her face and I stopped to help her up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, helping her up.

"Thank you," She lifted her head, she looked so cute, her hair was blonde and she was wearing a low-cut shirt with a checkered-shirt.

"Err… Can you do me a favor and sign this picture of you? Dedicate it to my sister, Rin." The girl said.

I nodded and signed me name, "Ah~ Thank you, Miu!" She beamed at me.

I smiled back and climbed into my car, arriving at my home, "I'm home." I said.

**~Next Day~**

I gave a heavy sigh as I was walking to my school, somehow I couldn't stop thinking about the girl from yesterday.

She looked so cute but something is bugging me it's just that she looked…looked… _manly_.

"Len sama!" God. That time of the morning again, it's always "Len this" and "Len that".

So what if he was the most popular guy in the whole school? I was the most popular girl in whole Japan!

A wind blew past by and it swept his scarf into my face, "Hwey!" I took it off and chased Len to give him back the scarf.

"Here!" I extended out my hand with the scarf and offered it to him.

"I don't want it, it's already dirtied by you." He looked at me coolly and walked away.

"THAT IDIOT!" I threw the muffler on the ground and started stepping on it, Stupid Len! Someday he's going to bow down to me!

I picked the scarf up and put it in my bag.

* * *

><p>"Miku, you're going to be late for P.E." Gumi opened the door, ushering me out.<p>

I nodded and went to the Gym's closet to change my clothes, only to see a _she_-

Not any _she_, but the weird _yet_ cute girl from yesterday.

"Hey!" I shouted and grabbed her hand and her hair dropped on to the ground, revealing-

Kagamine Len?

**~End of Chapter 1~**

* * *

><p><strong>GYA? LEN COSPLAYING AS A GIRL?<strong>

**ADMIT IT, YOU GIRLS *COUGH* INCLUDING ME *COUGH* WAS SQUEALING RIGHT?**

**ESPICALLY CRYSTALYNA :D**

**OKIES! NEXT CHAPTER TOMMOROW!**


	2. Chapter 2, It's on!

**MWA.**

**JUST GOT ADDICTED TO A MANGA AND I COULDN'T GET OFF IT *FAIL***

**OKIES, ENJOY :)**

_Everybody's Secrets_

_Chapter 2; It's On!_

Miku

"Wha-?" Kagamine Len? Why is he a girl?

"Come with me!" He hissed.

He pulled me into the closet, "Heh?" I was dazed there for a moment and the words Len and Girl suddenly clicked.

"GEH?" I stood up, "YOU'RE A CROSS-DRESS-?" Len muffled my words with his hand.

"If you dare say anything, I'll kill you!" He glared at me.

"Y…yes…" I replied and my eyes widen in shock, NO WAY? I JUST SAID YES?

I slapped myself, Miku, you idiot! You're not supposed to listen to him! He's supposed to listen to you!

"What are you doing?" He looked at me, weirdly.

"Nothing." I smiled, "Irritating girl, you're one of the fans that came to peek me right?" He asked me.

"N…NO WAY! Who would want to see you?" I stood up, "To tell you, I'm not your fan and I hate you, really hate you. I hate this kind of boys who thinks they could be the center of attention just by using their looks; love is not about the looks! It's about the inside, the real you!" I stuck out my tongue and walked out of the closet.

"A girl that actually hates me, that's a first." Len smiled.

* * *

><p>"Miku! Where've you been? <em>Sensei<em> was looking everywhere for you and we had to bail you out!" Haku said.

"Don't talk about it, it just makes me frustrated thinking about it!" I walked back o my seat.

"We want to hear every detail!" Luka sat next to me.

"It's nothing," I said, taking out a book, "It's just that, Len pissed me off." I said.

"HEH?" They grinned at each other, "What did Len sama have anything to do with you?" They looked at me.

"Settle down, class!" _Sensei_ came in.

"Oh, even though we got to the juicy part!" Haku pouted and went back to her seat.

"2:00 P.M. at the same place, okay?" Luka winked at me.

I nodded.

* * *

><p>"Hurry, Miku! We need a new song!" Haku urged me.<p>

"We need something refreshing and…"

"And fun." Luka completed my sentence.

"That's right!" I looked at the blank piece of paper staring intensely at me.

"How about… Mr Music as the title?" Haku asked. **(A/N: Mr. Music does exist, go google it, it's a fun song!)**

I nodded, as I wrote down the title.

"Since we really love Music, how about, starting it as, "_Hey Mr Music, tsu yo ku daite…"_ I sang out the music's notes.

"That's great! And we can…" We used all our afternoon to write the piece of music.

"Bye Bye Miku, see you tomorrow then!" Haku and Luka resonated

I waved goodbye and sighed, I took the lyrics out and went to the music room, playing it on the piano.

* * *

><p><span>Len<span>

"Len sama!" Following me was a swarm of fan-girls, it just made me realize that maybe _that girl_ is special; every girl that has seen me would just have this "Len-love syndrome".

Just then, I heard the sound of the piano, twinkling in the air.

"_Hey Mr Music, tsyoku daite… Hey Mr Music…" _A voice sang.

I managed to shake off the crowd and raced to the room where the music was coming.

"Y…you!" I opened, "Irritating girl?" She was on the piano, her eyes widen in shock.

"You were the girl who was playing the piano?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" She looked at me.

"Heh." I smirked, "Then I challenge you to the singing contest," I took out the poster.

"But looking at you, you won't even win." I grinned.

"Y…you're on!" And thus it started, the singing war!

**~End of Chapter 2~**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pretty sure this FF would be quite long…<strong>

**Maybe it'll be just like Hirari, Hirari's Length, only a bit more chapters… - . –"**

**Okay! Review~ **


	3. Chapter 3, Lolita?

**HEYS! MISSED YOU GUYS~**

**I'M SORRY I CAN'T SEEM TO UPLOAD FASTER… - . –**

**SCHOOL'S STARTING SOON… AND I NEED TO WORK ON MY GRADES TOO!**

**BUT I PROMISE YOU I'LL UPLOAD AS FAST AS POSSIBLE…**

_Everybody's Secrets_

_Chapter 3, Lolita?_

Miku

"So you guys really need to help me!" I crunched my leek in my mouth, thinking it's my enemy. – HEY! Don't get me wrong, Leek's my favorite thing in this world, but nothing is great when you're in a _really_ bad mood.

"But still, if we played, they will know we're Leek beats!" Luka protested.

"I just want to show that jerk we're better than him!" I pleaded.

"Why not? We can just pretend that we're cosplaying Leek beats." Haku smiled.

"That's right! Please, Luka nee~" Luka loves it when we call her 'Luka nee' it just makes her feel more _superior._

"Fine, but if you're going to sing Mr Music, we can't use it in our new Album, or else the whole school will really know that we're your-know-what-band." Luka gave a sigh, 'signaling' her defeat.

"You're the best, Luka!" I hugged her and gave a big, sloppy kiss on her cheeks.

We'll show that Len!

* * *

><p>"Can you complete the notebook, Miku san?" <em>Sensei<em> asked.

"Sure." I took the notebook and went to the class and sat down in my seat.

I wrote down until I made to that certain _name_, "Kagamine Le-" I was going to finish until somebody swiped it up.

"You're handwriting is quite messy, expected from the irritating girl." Len smirked.

"H-Hey! Give it back!" I put my hand on the note book and my face was an inch close to Len's.

"Hmph." He let the notebook go and I sat down, finishing it.- But that was just to hide my red and burning face.

That idiot!

He stood up and leave me, "Oh, just so you know," He started. I looked at him, "If you lose, you'll need to tell me _your_ secret." And he walked out.

I widen my eyes, now the idiot is me, Miku! I can't tell him _my_ secret, or else I'll get in _big_ trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>~Day of the Competition~<strong>

"We'll start in 2 Minutes!" The _sensei_ in charge said.

"Miku, just take it as a warm-up." Luka assured me.

I nodded, "Let's go!" Haku took a final gulp of water and took out her guitar.

I smiled and reached into my guitar case that had my music sheet of 'Mr Music'

But what I got was 'sheets' of air, the sheets of music was gone!

"Oh shoot!" I stood up and looked into the guitar; it was empty except my teal-colored guitar.

"What's wrong?" They asked me, "The music sheet is gone!" My voice was shaky.

"WHAT?" They shouted. "I'll go find it, ask _Sensei_ to stall the time!" I rushed off, going to the possible places. – THE CLASSROOM! I LEFT IT THERE WHEN I WAS PRACTICING!

* * *

><p>I opened the door to the classroom and Len was there, dressing-<p>

Half-naked and trying to zip on his Lolita dress.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed-whisper as best as he could.

"I was going to get my music sheet." I was still standing there like an idiot, "Close the door!" He said.

"Let's go after you took your water-bottle!" A voice said, apparently, it was coming towards the door of the classroom, they were coming in to the classroom!

**~End of Chapter 3~**

**A cliché ending!**

**GOMEN! I need to get off the computer right now - . –**

**Okay~ REVIEW! I love them~**


	4. Chapter 4, Not so Close!

**Mwahaha, I'm feeling very bad…**

**I have a really runny nose, any good ideas how I can fix it?**

**And also a really sore throat.**

**Sighs… I'm going to Camp very soon it's organized by my school, want details? I'll write it next chapter. O . o**

**Okay, Read~ I hoped you like it :)**

**Sorry for not updating faster - . – I had no choice… School's started. :( **

**So, I'll just make this a wee bit longer XD**

_Everybody's Secrets_

_Chapter 4, Not so Close!_

Miku

The girls were going to come in any second now; I gave a grin, finally! Someone to know that this pervert _loves_ to crossdress!

"Hmph." Len quickly took off his Lolita dress and revealed his bare chess, "W…what are you doing!" I flustered- I was embarrassed! I never saw somebody's chest except _otsama_ and _onichan_'s.

He stuffed it to one side and hugged me closely, strangely, I felt safe. – What? No, no, no. I'm not going to fall in love with this idiot.

The girls took one step in, "Would you excuse us? I'm currently in something." Len said, looking at them.

"Kyaa! We're so sorry!" They flustered and got out quickly.

After their footsteps can't be heard, Len gave a sigh and released his hug from me, "Mom, I'm so sorry… I gave my first to this guy already…" I gave a wail, why did I give my first to this guy?

"Hey! Irritating girl, I didn't do anything!" He knocked me on the head as he slipped on his wig, "Why are you wearing a wig?" I asked.

"It's to win you," He stuck out a tongue at me and climbed out of the window- Wait, THE WINDOW?

I walked quickly over to the window to look, but Len was gone.

"Miku! We can't stall much longer! Hurry up!" Luka stormed into the classroom.

"Oh, right, sorry!" I took the music sheet and raced out of the classroom.

"Next contestant, Class 2A's Miku, Luka and Haku!" _Sensei_ announced.

"Let's go!" Haku grabbed her drumsticks and settled herself on the drums.

Luka looked at me and I raised my hands, pointing to 3, signaling the start of the first note.

Haku clapped her sticks together and drummed it into the base, _"Hey Mr Music, tsuyoko daite…" _I sang out, the music twinkling in the air.

Everyone was silent until I finished singing, they gave out whoops and cheers, their claps was deafening.

I bowed and walked into the back stage to see Len there grinning, "Even though you're very good, I'm still going to win you." He smirked and lifted his dress to get on stage.

Len sat on the piano, playing the piano, "Miku, do you know this song?" Luka asked me.

"I know it very well." I said quietly, he was playing the first Leek Beats' song, the song that made my band popular, "Last Night, Good Night."

Everyone was awe struck after he ended, some of them were smiling and nodding their heads, some of them were clapping but most of them were crying- or sleeping.

Len gave a slight bow before going back to the backstage.

He gave me a smirk as he walked away, "Miku, it's your phone." Haku nudged me; I took it out, "Geh! It's boss!" I gave a quiet scream.

"What! Why will she call us?" Luka hissed.

"Hello Boss…" I started saying after I put it on speaker so everyone could hear it.

"I got interested in a girl in your singing contest." Boss started, "And I think I want to add her to Leek Beats."

"W…who?" I asked, excited and curious at the same time.

"The girl who sang after you, her name was Len right?" She said.

"Ms Meiko… Len is a-"Somebody covered my mouth and took the cellphone, "Of course! I'm Len~" Len spoke in a high and squeaky voice.

"Ah, come tomorrow; please show him the place, Miu." Ms Meiko said and hanged up.

"Ah~ I'm so happy to be one of you guys~" Len gave a smile, "Nice to meet you." Haku said, looking at Len up and down, "Ms Meiko was _really_ wrong this time." Haku said.

"I think he sang quite well, especially the high notes, only Miku could go that far, I didn't know a guy could too." Luka looked at me and him.

"Great. We have a new member and he's a cross-dressing freak." I said with sarcasm.

"Eh~ don't be like this Miu san~" Len stepped on my skirt with his foot, "You better be nice to me, damnit." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Now, now." Luka held me back, "No fighting." She gave a sigh.

**~Next Day at Vocal Records~**

"Miu, Haru and Lulu, welcome back." Meiko greeted us and ushered as into leather-black seats, "And welcome to Vocal Records, Len." She smiled.

"Well, the basic will be teached by Miku, and introducing, your new Lyricist, come out," Meiko said.

Behind the door was?

**~End of Chapter 4~**

**Mwa~ Review thankies!**


	5. Chapter 5, The New Lyricist

**Muahs~**

**I'm back guys~ Did you miss me?**

**The camp was so tired, o . o**

**So I decided to make a camp related chapter :3**

**Okay, no chit chat. Readsssss~**

**Sigh… Another late upload, I'm getting distracted these days. – w –**

**Forgive me T^T**

_Everybody's Secrets_

_Chapter 5, The New Lyricist_

Miku

Everyone was holding their breath to find out who was the one that replaced our old lyricist, Gumi.

"I'm Kaito, your new lyricist." Presumably, Kaito said.

Everyone gave a soft-spoken "Hi."

"Now, we'll get back to proper things." Kaito took out a slip of paper, "This is a singing camp," He put the paper infront of me, "But it's disguised, it's actually kind of a "competition", if all of your participate, it's going to be the headlines, "Leek Beats members fighting for the 1st place", it'll help Leek Beats to promote better." Kaito said.

"W- What! I want to promote Leek Beats together with Luka and Haku! I don't want to promote it with all these stupid news!" I stood up, irritated. What was this Kaito thinking? I love Luka and Haku, I don't want to compete with them!

"Take it easy, I don't meant Haku and Luka, I meant you and Len." Kaito looked at me with his eyes filled with pools of blue.

I stood there for a while then look over at Len, Len was looking at me too, but he was smirking, "That sounds fun~ I would love to compete with Miku-nee~" He gave a cute yet fake smile.

"Okay, the plan is going well. Miku can you show Len around the company?" Meiko asked with a sweet smile.

I gave an annoyed sigh, "Sure." I stood up and walked over to the door, "It's great that Miku chan can show me around~" Len sang and followed me.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think you can win me, I'm <em>way<em> better than you, Irritating girl." Len choked me once we got out.

"Ah, Miu! _Ohayo_!" Meiko's Secretary passed by, "And hello, new girl." She smiled.

"Ah, hello~" Len gave a bright smile, returning to his "girlish side"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

**At Music Camp**

"There's so few people here, it's really different then the last Music camp I participated with Luka and Haku." I said out loud.

"They must be scared of my participation~" Len gave a forced smile.

"No, it's because they were eliminated." A white-haired guy said, looking at us.

"Isn't that Piko? The well-known producer?" A girl said.

The guy named Piko walked over to us, "I see you haven't changed at all, Len." He said, looking over at him and continued walking.

"Ohh~ Don't space out, Miku~ Let's get going!" Len dragged me towards the place for the first activity.

"I'm not the one who's spacing out!" I protested looking over at Len; his face looked like it was in pain, not the normal Len I always known- N…no! I'm not interested in his business!

"Now we will start with the first round, you two, stand up and smile." The person in-charge pointed at Len and me.

"I'm contestant number 36, Len~" Len stood up and gave a smile.

The smile was so un-relaxed even I could compete with it! "I'm number 25, Miku." I smiled, "You're trying too hard, and your face is too stiff." Piko said.

"And Len," He put his hand on his head, "You're still dull as ever." He patted his hands on Len's head and smirked.

What? He said that to Len? I'm pretty sure he was courting for death, judging from Len's behavior, he'll stress all his anger, on _me_.

* * *

><p>"That jerk!" Len dragged me to the toilet, strangling me with his arm.<p>

"This is misdirected anger!" I grabbed his arm, trying to get it off.

"What is him anyway? Explain it in 10 words!" He kicked the wall nearest to him.

"I-I don't know…" I've never seen Len this furious before.

"Alright then! Explain it in 1 word!" Len was steaming.

"What did Piko meant by "as ever"? Is that why you're so weird?" I asked, H-hey! I didn't want anything to do with this guy but I was worried it would spoil Meiko's plan!

"What do you mean by _moi_ is weird?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well, you've been staring at the space more than usual and your smile is weird." I said.

"Are you trying to pick up a fight?" He readied his hands into two punches.

"You're kind of stiff lately… and I'm worried." I felt my cheeks burning up, Len widen his eyes and looked at me.

"Ohh~ Don't be ridiculous! You're the one who's weird, Miku pyon~" He hugged me and played with my hair.

"Relax~" He slapped my two cheeks, "You two must be good friends, Len! You even share the same room!" A girl passed by and said.

"Eh? What room?~" Len smiled.

"The room assignment says it all." The girl took out a slip of paper and gave it to us to see,

There it wrote, "Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku, room 210."

**~End of Chapter 5~**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long T^T<strong>

**Review muahs~**


	6. Chapter 6 WE'RE SHARING A ROOM?

**Well, I'm sorry that I uploaded so long.**

**And to the Chinese (Did I mention my father's Chinese?)**

**Happy Chinese New Year~ Where's my Red packet?****红包拿来**

**Okay, Enjoy~**

_Everybody's Secrets_

_Chapter 6; We're sharing a room?_

Miku

"What are you trying to pull?" Len narrowed his eyes at me.

"I…I'm just making sure you'll not do anything weird to me." I said, trying to pin the covers onto the bunk.

"Who would attack a girl like you?" He strangled me, "Either that person is crazy or he's just blind!" He yelled, taking down the sheets.

"Anyway, what does Piko meant by dull?" He said, clinging his hands on his shirt.

"Like I care." He was about to take off his shirt, "Yo-" I pushed him away.

"YO?" He stared at me, rubbing his bruised head, "What do you mean by YO?" He glommed at me, "Are you stupid? Didn't Meiko say that a camera would supervise as?" I said, pointing at the Camera positioned near the bed.

"You'll get caught if you take out your Shirt, they'll know you're a guy." I sighed.

"This audition is starting to be a pain!" He cringed.

"Let's just go to lunch." I said, putting down my bag and walking out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>~Outside. Walking to Lunch Area~<strong>

I walked by as I saw Piko, "Hello, Thank you for your work." I said, according to Meiko's no.2 Instruction "Always greet the person-in charge"

"You seem to be good friends with that Phony Len." He smirked.

That Phony Len? "Well, see you around." He said and walked away.

"Ahh~ What are you doing with Piko, Miku chan?" He elbowed me in the ribs, _hard_.

"Nothing really." I looked away, If I told him about Piko calling him 'phony', I'll get killed by him.

"Liar! He said something didn't he? Out with it!" He scream-whispered.

"I was just thinking how handsome he was." I lied, "No wonder he is liked by so many-"

"Oh is that so?" Len screamed, pinching my cheeks, He looked so irritated and pissed off.

"Okay! Listen up! Now choose a music instrument that fits you and play a song." Piko said.

"Here~ Choose this one~" Len gave me a piccolo, "You'll fail anyway~" He smiled.

"W…what?" I glared, "Good luck." He said and walked towards to the piano.

"Wow, that's Len for you, she's always that good!" A girl said in awe.

Everyone looked at him in sheer awe, "Stupid Len, I'll win you!" I cursed.

"Oh my gosh, Len!" A girl scream, "Ah, Len!" I said, looking at the place where he _used_ to stand, or should I say, Lie.

He was on the ground, "Are you Okay?" I rushed over wrapping his arm around mine, "She's still an amateur." Piko smirked.

"He was supposed to take care of himself, look at what he got himself into." Piko shook his head, "Bring her to the room, Miku." Piko sighed and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>~Len and Miku's bunk~<strong>

I laid him on the bed and sat down on the bed, As I was about to stand up, I knocked onto his notebook, the notebook fall onto the ground with a 'thud'

I picked it up; the notebook was filled with many notes about the music pitches and notes.

Len was working really hard for _our _group; I used to think that he was just fooling around.

"I thought he was just a jerk." I said out loud.

"I can hear everything, you know." Len looked at me.

"I'm so sorry, did I wake you u-" My words were cut short, suddenly, Len was holding my hand.

"Damn." He cussed, "I met Piko in a recording session when I was in Primary school." He said, "That time, I was already in a band," He continued, "After my band sang a few sentences of that song, he suddenly stood up and said we got no talent." He cringed.

"It was the first time our group got called like that, everyone was depressed, since I was the leader, I didn't everyone to panic, so I pressurized myself with more work but I got stiffer and stiffer everytime." He ended.

I didn't believe the words coming out from Len's mouth, it was crap, there, I said it.

It was crappy.

"Sit up, hey Len! Sit up!" I screamed.

"What wrong?" He yelled back, "I'm up al-" I cut out his word as I pounced onto his chest, in other words, I hugged him.

"W-what, you IDIOT!" He yelled, struggling to get free.

"You're really stupid! Don't think that because you're the leader, you'll need to carry all the burden! You idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" I scolded, "Seesh! Relax!" I slapped his cheeks, gently.

"You know, that hurt." He narrowed his eyes.

"People, please ensemble in the blue room to get your first round results." An announcer announced.

"Okay! Let's go Slave!" he dragged me towards the door.

"What do you mean by slave?" I looked at him, what shocked me was the smile he gave me.

He abuses me, he's an perverted alien and I want to scold him and hit back and all, he's like an demon sent to haunt me.

But why do I feel that I wouldn't want it anyway?

Why do I feel I want him to continue to abuse me?

Why do I feel so hot and my heart pounds so fast when I'm near him?

* * *

><p><strong>~At the studio~<strong>

3RD Person P.O.V

"We'll eliminate this few people in this list right?" The person- in charge said.

"Yeah, Piko said so." Another girl said.

"Okay, but it's a pity. Eliminating Len and Miku? They were quite good."

**~The End of Chapter 6~**

* * *

><p><strong>Len and Miku gets eliminated?<strong>

**What happens next? O w o**

**Review thankies :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Eliminated Stage

**S-so sorry!**

**I haven't uploaded in a while… ._.**

**Okies, Happy readings~**

**And special note at the end of the story?**

_Everybody's Secrets_

_Chapter 7; Elimination stage_

Miku

"Ugh." I wearily opened my eyes, finding Len sleeping next to me.

His arm was around me and his leg was on top of me, my heart thumping loudly.

"G-GET OFF!" I shouted, pushing him off the bed.

"Eh… Miku pyon, that's a rude way to wake somebody up, look, I'm bleeding…" He showed me evidence of the gooey red liquid flowing out of his nose.

"Didn't you said you want to sleep on the floor because you felt it was bad to sleep next to me?" I protested.

"Well, you see, Miku pyon…" He started saying, "THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD ALLOW A UNDERLING TO SLEEP ON THE BED WHILE I SLEEP ON THE GORUND!" He grinded my head with his knuckles.

"As you wish, Len sama!" I screamed, sigh. I should have to get used to his abuse very soon.

But, Len has started getting back to normal, the old Len _I_ used to know.

"I'll be getting a drink." I sighed, walking out of the room.

I dropped a coin into the slot and pressed the number.

"You like vegetable juice?" Came a voice from behind, "G-good morning!" I said, surprised.

"Where's Len?" He asked me.

"T-the bathroom." I said, yeah right. He was in the bathroom fixing his chest padding.

"I would like to confirm something," He took a sip of his drink, "Is it true that Len don't have a chest?" He stared into me, penetrating my every thought.

"E-eh?" I was in a loss of words, did he see the monitor? What would happen if Len was to be found out he was not a _girl_?

"Nothing…" He walked across me, "I just thought I saw it in the monitor." He smirked.

"Miku pyon~" Len walked over smiling his fake smiles.

"What were you saying with that bastard, you idiot!" He screamed-whispered.

"N-nothing~" I smiled, too bad I was bad in acting, I couldn't even smile _right_.

"When you smile like that, it got to be something." He narrowed his eyes.

"N-nothing, I just thought how Piko san was so cool~" I faked a smile, acting was never one of my best talents.

"They'll be announcing the results soon~ Let's go and see it." I said, Len finally got better from of his "moods", I wouldn't want to shake him up anymore.

"Elim-" I started, "-inated." Len finished my sentence.

"What does this mean?" Len stated the obvious.

"All right! Attention! For those who get eliminated, don't worry!" The announcer screamed into the microphone, making sure everyone was listening, "We still have another test for you to turn things around!" He grinned.

"Dress up according to the given theme!" He opened a big wardrobe, did I mention big? You could stuff 8 elephants in there!

"The theme this year is," He said, faking a drum roll, "Teenage Man!" He announced.

Len rushed off to get the clothes without me stopping him, "H-hey! Len!" I protested chasing after him but he had gotten into a changing room.

I sighed and got to my own clothes, _onichan_ used to dress me up as a guy when I was young, maybe I could do this on my own.

I got a middle school uniform and got changed, after I came up, the one with the _spotlight_ was none other than the "real" guy, Len.

"Wow~ Len sure looks very handsome!" A girl sighed, love-struck.

"Umm, Len." I took a wig, "Don't you think this is too manish?" I forced the wig on his head.

"YOU!" He pulled my ears, "Do you want to die?" He whispered.

"I'll pass!" I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, how can a guy make me _this_ worried about him?

"Let's go and get our photos taken, Miku pyon." He pulled me to where Piko's booth was.

"Get ready." Piko said, reaching out his hand for a countdown. Len prepared for the camera and-

"Tsk." Piko lowered his camera, "Stop being so fake, Len." He glared at him.

"Stop doing your irritating little tricks." He put down his camera, folding his arms together.

"Eh? I don't know what you mean~" Len said.

Oh shoot, I should do something before this gets out of hands, "I'm telling you, what you saw was something else," I pushed Piko, _hard._ "You're very kind Piko san, you must be worried about Len because he fainted yesterday, right?" I gave a nervous laugh.

"But he's okay now." I manure Len's body to make Piko see he was okay, but I could tell it wasn't working.

"Miku." He put his hands around my arm, "I don't care about that anymore, I can't stand this." He pulled me away from Len.

"Fine, maybe what I saw about Len was wrong." He took off my boyish wig, "But what I see about you is nothing close from wrong." He stroked my hair, "Your hair is really silky just like I thought."

I felt a presence breathing under my neck, and within seconds Len's arms were around my body and Piko's hands were off my hair, that because Len slapped it off.

"Don't touch her." Len spoke coolly, "and, no tricks like you wanted." He spoke in his normal voice, sticking out his tongue.

"L-len!" He grabbed my hands and ushered me out in to the bunk room.

"Are you out of you mind?" I literally shouted at him.

"He'll know you're a guy!" I continued, "Because this morning he-"

"He what?" Len pushed me into a corner.

"N…nothing really…" I lied.

"Then what were you two whispering about?" He glared at me. "You're always taking his side!"

"I'm not! And why are you so irritated about?" I replied.

"I don't know! I just don't know! I only know that when you're with Piko, I get really pissed off!" He yelled.

"I'm serious! Why are you always so irritated about Piko?" I yelled back at him, this scream fest seemed like it wasn't getting anywhere.

"The what about you? Why are you always lying to me?" He gave a hurt look.

I just didn't want to foil Meiko's plan. Or is it?

Something tells me that it's different.

I didn't want to see Len's face all hurt and in pain.

My heart aches and will break into pieces.

"It's-" I pushed him away, trying to get off only to result the both of us tripping and falling down.

"And I felt something, _warm_ on my lips.

And by that I meant I kissed Len Kagamine, _accidentally_.

**~End of Chapter 7~**

**Oh shucks guys~**

**All your reviews make me very happy, especially that last comment from the last chapter from**

**Mikulili**

**It was so sweet :3**

**I hope you'll keep reviewing to keep this author happy~**

**And I was planning to write another story… **_**soon.**_

**It'll be sad though…**

**Okay, review~ And I'll be sure to post another chapter next week~ **


	8. Chapter 8 The 'accidental' kiss

**So err…**

**This very bad thing happened to my computer.**

**It Crashed. D:**

**Luckily I got to back up ALL my files EXCEPT my files which contains all my future fanfics.**

**Golly god, WHY DO THIS TO ME? Just so you know, if I got hunted down and killed by all those crazy LenxMiku fans, I'm going to blame God. T^T**

**Okay, just reads while I resent myself for my stupidity.**

**(OH YEAH. I rarely get to update my story twice a week right?)**

_Everybody's Secrets_

_Chapter 8; The 'accidental' Kiss_

Miku

"Mum, is kissing fun?" I remembered that I asked when I read a book of fairy-tales and happy endings.

It all ends, with kisses and hugs.

Being a child, you would have felt compelled to ask a trustful adult about this, no?

"Well, if you mean fun, I had kissed a lot of times with _otosama_. And the most romantic one was…" Mom would always get carried away and repeat that her first kiss with Dad on the beach… blah. Blah. Blah.

"And I'm sure one day, Miku will kiss someone she'll love her whole life with." She would always end with the 'kissing question.'

But, I wouldn't have imagined giving my first kiss to the horrible perverted-devil that has came to wreck havoc in my life.

Kagamine Len.

"H-"my mind was a total blank, even though I knew that the kiss was accidental, I had actually _hoped_ it would have continued.

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO BE ON ME? DAMNNIT!" Len gave one of his famous kick that sent me sprawling to the floor.

"How did this happen? Explain it! Give me a report!" Len slapped me several times with his hands.

"Err… I tripped and pushed you down…" I started saying.

"Who asked you to explain?" He was literally using his whole might with every slap.

"Listen!" He made me kneel on the ground as he pointed at me, "That didn't happen, erase it from your mind this instance!" He 'ordered'.

"Attention all participant! I'm going to announce the two winners that have made a turn-back during the last event!" The voice-box boomed loudly.

"The winners are Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku! Both of you grab your musical instrument and assemble to the assembly hall!"

We looked at each other wide-eyed and shocked.

Why was Len chosen when Piko knew he was a guy? And why me? I obviously did not do a good job.

"You idiot! Hurry up and go now!" Len dashed to the room's door first and I tagged along, both of us at the top of lungs trying to rush to the Assembly hall until we met Piko on the along the corridor.

* * *

><p>"It's great isn't it? We managed to rise the come-backs nomination to two." He looked at me.<p>

"They're going to explain tommorow's audition now, you better hurry." I got a feeling that he had something to say, but what?

And what about the thing that happen when he was shooting the both of us crossdressing? He knew Len is a guy obviously!

"Um… WAIT!" I called out as Piko was walking away. "What?" He turned around, "N…nothing." I didn't have the guts to ask him after he looked at me with those blue eyes of his.

He nodded and walked over, his hands tucked in his pockets.

I thought the secret was out? Maybe Piko had thought Len was just complying with his 'theme' of young man?

But since Len passed, Piko might have got mistaken.

"Eh?" Len glared at me and marched off, I finally caught up with him, "Len! Listen it's not li-" I said as I clung on to his arm.

He kicked my back and said with his flowery girl accent, "Ah Miku pyon~ You just sucked up to Piko, weren't you?" He giggled.

"WHAT?" I looked at him, "You obviously know I didn't do th-"

"Come one more step." He narrowed his eyes at me, "And I will ." He stressed on the last two words and skipped 'joyfully' to the Assembly hall.

* * *

><p>I recalled back the time I worried about him how I thought<em> "I didn't want to see Len's face in pain"<em>

That stupid demon, I would not lose to him!

Why was I so concerned about him? Now with my first kiss gone, I won't let him take anything away from me!

"Hey… Why is that Miku here?" Someone whispered.

"I think she's just here for Len…" Another whispered.

"Ohh, Miku pyon~ Don't stick so close to me!" Len giggled.

"Okay! Everyone listen!" The announcer caught our attention.

"You'll be in pairs to perform Angel Beats' new song!," The mention of my band made me stand straighten and trying to listen to every syllable.

"Romeo and Cinderella." He announced.

"Sounds like fun, right Len?" I gave a nervous giggle to him.

"Yes~ Fun~" He looked like he was going to kill me.

As someone passed as by, "Why do you choose Miku in the first place? She's very dependent on Len to showcase her talent." The announcer asked.

"And Len too, he's just excessive baggage." Piko smirked.

**~End of Chapter 8~**

* * *

><p><strong>Ah~ Cliffie~<strong>

**Okay… I got things to tell you~ Crystalyna asked me for a collab storyyyyyyyyy~ Yay~**

**Okay… I'll release Chapter 9 this Saturday.**


	9. Chapter 9 Don't Look Down on Us!

**Yay~ Another chappie~**

**I managed to write (or type?) another chappie for this week since I'm eating Gyoza and ramen for Lunch today~ (Made by my **_**okasama**_** of course~)**

_Everybody's Secrets_

_Chapter 9; Don't look down on us!_

Miku

"That's harsh, Piko!" The announcer slapped him on the back.

What did he just say? I was here because Len was here? I'm not talented at all?

I wanted to scream, I want to yell, I wanted to _cry._

"Hey." Len said, "What are you waiting for, idiot, it's time to listen to THIS SONG!" He slapped me in the face hard.

"WHAT?" I rubbed my sore cheek.

"That bastard! I'll teach him to mess with me!" He said, injecting the CD inside the disk player, "I'm not excessive baggage!" He hit the play button.

"And neither are you!" His words melt in the song that was playing, it was… _Wonderful_.

We stared at each other for a while until he kicked me, "Just so you know, you're still not my equal!"

"Either way, we'll come up with a counter-plan," Len said, holding on to the lyrics.

"B-b-but there wouldn't be enough time!" I stuttered.

"Are you _giving up?"_" His words struck me like thunder.

"W…who said I'm giving up." I replied silently.

"You're too soft, idiot." And it marked the start of our counter-plan.

We can't give up; I have already planned to forget all about my past once I stepped into this vicious cycle called "showbiz", forget all about my past, all about my dreams when I was young, forget about _him._

The guy. The guy that opposed me to not take up what I wanted really to do.

I'll show everyone, I'm not some weakling.

I won't let anyone call me and Len excessive baggage again, _ever._

* * *

><p><span>Len<span>

I silently opened my eyes, to see Miku's face plastered right next to mine.

Why is she still sleeping? Oh yeah. That's right. We stayed up late to finish the counter-plan.

She was a stupid idiot that seemed to cloud everything when she came near me.

Yet… I reached out my hand and stroked her teal coloured hair.

It smelt of Shamppo and strangely, _Leeks_.

"Good morning! Will the first pair Haku and Gumi come on stage please!" The boom box announced, alerting everyone to wake up.

"Miku you idiot!" I threw the alarm across the floor, smashing it into pieces.

"SORRY! I FORGOT TO SET THE ALARM!" She apologized.

"Nothing's going to happen if you apologise!" I slapped her in the face, that idiot.

"Well, nothing is going to happen if you keep slapping me!" She protested.

"You're right." I stopped and went to the toilet to fix my chest padding.

* * *

><p><span>Miku<span>

"Miku Pyon! Do you hair like how we discussed yesterday, and don't put too much force because you'll like as monster if you do that, understood?" Len returned to his girly-side.

"Because- If you mess up, I'.YOU." He applied his mascara and skipped his way back to the assembly hall.** (FF net wouldn't let me write " K I L L" so I changed it to hurt.)**

There's not enough time, after all our hard work! We tried so hard.

"We're not excessive baggage, dammit!" "Are you _Giving up?_" His words replayed in my head, tingling my whole body.

And I have promised myself, forget all my past.

"Oh, next pair is Len and Miku chan." The announcer said.

"I'm number 21, Len Kagamine." Len said.

"Eh? Where's Miku chan?" Someone asked.

"Eh… Well Miku pyon was having some kind of difficulty so-"

"I'm sorry I'm late, Number 23, Hatsune Miku." I heaved a sigh of relief and winked at Len, we're going to prove them wrong!

* * *

><p><strong>~End of Chapter 9~<strong>

**So err.. WHY HAVEN'T YOU GUYS REVIEWED? **

**Hate your little author here? T^T**

**Nya~ Just kidding XD Okay~ See you next week then!**


	10. Chapter 10 Shut up! Additional Bonus

**Nyahahaha~**

**So many thankies for the reviews *Eyes shining***

**Okay~ Enjoysssssss :D**

**(Special sneak peek for my next story? Just got this idea yesterday)**

_Everybody's Secrets_

_Chapter 10, Shut up!_

Miku

"Hey, who's that girl?" One whispered.

"Are you sure it's Miku?" Another whispered.

"So what's your idea?" Piko asked.

"Well, we are prince and princess, we're going to dance to the rhythm~" Len piped in.

"Ridiculous." He dropped the paper on the table, "After wasting all your time in the room, that's what you give me?" He said.

"Just so you know, Show biz isn't one bit of a game." He looked at me and Len intensely, "We saw you two working really hard in the monitor, and _this _is what you bring me? You especially should know better, Len."

The words he said that day pounded hard in my ear, We're only keeping Miku-

"And we kept you with such high expectation." Piko smirked.

Because of Len, she's just excessive baggage.

Without thinking, I took the glass of water and spilled it all over Piko's _damned_ face.

"Idiot! I've had enough of you! You're the only one who's treating this as a game!" I screamed in his face.

"M…Miku pyon?" Len shoot me a "continue-this-and-I'll-kill-you" look but I ignored him; this creep is driving me crazy!

"What do you mean by high expectation? You treat everyone here as a waste of your time! But shut up! Len has talent! TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT LEN!" Len was the demon that haunts me, He abuses me, harass me and I hate him so badly but my hear tells me that I find him-

So. So much Important to me.

* * *

><p>"So why was I disqualified too?" Len had his arm rested on the wall near the staircase I was sitting on.<p>

"I'm sorry! I don't know what's what anymore!" I wailed.

"Idiot! And I was making this chance to get myself popular!" He gave a "tsk".

"But well, Thank-" He started saying and I looked at him, my eyes wide open, "You." His cheek was a tint in colour.

I maybe, just a little-

Had started falling in love with Len Kagamine.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Miu and Len. You seem to be going along quite well." Meiko smiled.<p>

"Yeah~ We just love each other very much after we got back from the Music camp~" Len smiled in his girlish voice.

"Oh~ Details Miku! We want details! Did you do 'it'"? Haku asked me.

"We did not-!" I started to protest, "Miu, you got a job."

"hing! I- WHAT?" I stood up, banging my hands on the coffee table, "I got a job?" I looked at Meiko.

"Yeah, Kaito san had assigned Piko to taking the photo shoot for your latest album and Piko agreed." Meiko snapped the file in her hands shut and handed it to me.

"Here's all the information you need." She beckoned at the file.

"A…are you sure? I spilled water at him and yell at him…" I looked away, not daring to look at Meiko's eyes.

"I'm pretty sure, Miu. You even dared to go against _that guy _to enter show biz, why won't you dare to go and take a simple photo with Piko?" Meiko winked at me, "Meet Piko tomorrow at 3:00 in Vocal records studio." She stood up and sashayed onto the couch.

"Who did you go against to enter showbiz, Miku pyon?~" Len asked me, smiling.

"Eh? N…no one!" I faked a smile at him, "Girls can you get out of the room so I can have a few words with Len?" Meiko asked, pouring herself a glass of Gin.

We nodded and wait outside of the room for Len, "What do you think Meiko is going to us Len?" Haku asked Luka.

* * *

><p><span>Len<span>

"Yes, Meiko san~" I brightly smiled at her, that old hag is wasting my time!

"Do you have any idea why I asked you to join Leek beats?" She asked me, eyeing the ice-cubes in her Gin.

"Eh? I don't get what you mean~" I hesitated a while before answering her question.

"You aren't a girl, you're a _boy_ right?" Meiko asked me, "I scouted you because I found your voice very good and it could help Miu's group." She took a swig of her drink as she closed her eyes.

"And I can allow the fact that you're a guy, _but." _She opened one eye to make sure I was there then closed it again, "You're looking very 'manly' this few days after the camp, especially when you're with Miu." She said.

"So be careful when you're near her." She warned me.

"I got it." And I trudged out of the room to join the others.

* * *

><p><span>Miku<span>

"Ne~ What did Meiko said?" Haku asked Len clinging onto his arm.

"Haku, stop clinging next to Len." Luka shook her head.

"Aww~ I don't want to! It's not like you can cling hands with the'prince' of Seiko high!" Haku pouted.

I felt a tinge of jealousy, "Haku-" I walked over to her, "Don't touch Len." I slapped her hands off without thinking, anger laced in my speech.

"I-I mean, Len don't like people clinging to him!" I waved my hands, "I don't mean it in a bad way!" I giggled nervously.

"Oh, I see." Haku looked a little disappointed but she got back her smile after a few minutes.

"That's okay Miku pyon~ I love you too!" Len laughed.

"I'll get going now guys. Dad's coming home for dinner today." I waved.

"Miku! Be sure to get rid of all the Leek Beats CD before he gets home, you know he hates those pop songs, especially our group…" Luka sighed.

I nodded, "Yeah. Okay." I smiled and walked out.

**~Next Day. Vocal Records.~**

The building was tremendous.

The place where I was getting my Photo shoot.

* * *

><p><strong>~End of Chapter 10~<strong>

**Nya nya~ Do you know Nyan cat? I took the 100 hour challenge and nothing happened. o . o" (Epic Randomness!)**

**Okay! Two good news LenxMiku fans~**

**One: I'll be having a Collab story with Crystalyna but we haven't have any idea what to do yet.**

**Two: NEW STORY IDEAAAA (MWAHAHAHA.)**

**Title: He's Not My Father!**

**Couple: Isn't it obvious that's it going to be LenxMiku (Eyes shining like puss in boots)**

**Summary: Meet Kagamine Miku, the typical teenager who has a Father, but not just any Father! Her father is what you would call a bishie (Bishounen), Kagamine Len.**

**((Spoiler))**

**But when she finds out her father isn't her Father and his the same age as she is? What happens to this not so forbidden love?**

**Muahs~ I think it sounds really nice though!**

**Okay! Reviews would be a really big deal I just love them!, and I'll have a few lines from the above mentioned new story in the next chapter :DDDD**


	11. Chapter 11, Piko

**Hiya guys~**

**I'm back with another chapter!**

**2 Good news to share at the end of the story~**

Everybody's Secrets

_Chapter 11, Piko_

Miku

"What are you doing, standing there like that? You're supposed to wait for me inside." A cold voice said behind me.

"P…Piko san!" I turned around to greet him and tagged along when he strutted into the Big building.

"About that day, I'm so so-" Why was I apologizing to this jerk? He was the one who was in the wrong.

But since he's going to be my Photographer for Leek Beats, I should try to be nice.

"W-why are you wearing a school uniform?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"I'm a Third year in High school." He answered snappishly.

I nodded and looked at him closely again, his clothing was wet. Oh that's right.

The school he is attending is in Nagasaki, the news had said it was going to rain today.

"D-didn't you buy a umbrella? It only cost 500 yen…" I asked.

"I can use 500 yen to buy a Fruit Caramel Au Lait at Denny's." **((Denny's is a café near my house… It sells awesome French and Japanese dessert!))**

"They're good, their raspberries are sweet." He added, holding the Lift for me.

"Umm… Why did you request yourself for our CD photoshoot? Even though I did all _that _to you…" My voice drifted away.

"I don't know. Maybe because you were the first to do something like _that_ to me." He replied.

"We're here." He beckoned and I followed. "And the face you made, it was _beautiful_." He exasperated.

Me? Beautiful? I was never told that before.

My parents had never said this words to me before, come to think of it, I was always in My _onichan_'s Shadow.

I was overpowered by him, he was the center of attention.

He was the one who had made me invisible.

Still, even if Piko wanted _beautiful_, he could have choose Len, Len was pretty.

He was beautiful to say the least, even though he was a guy.

So why me?

ARGH! That sadistic person is taking up all my thoughts! Must. Forget. Him. And. CONCERNTRATE!

* * *

><p>I tried my best, after all the flash shooting and clicking of the camera, Piko's assistant was talking to him.<p>

"Piko… Why did you choose her? She looks… Terrible…" He whispered.

"Miku, what were you thinking about during the shoot?" Piko walked over to ask me.

"Nothing! Nobody!" I hugged my legs to my chest, Saying it was Len is crazy!

"You need to distance yourself from Len." Piko said coolly.

"H-huh?" I looked up at him.

"You were always with her all the time, it's obvious you would think about her." He says.

"Get away from Len for a change, this photo shoot is only about you. It's not like your Helpless without Len." He said.

* * *

><p><span>Len<span>

"I said I'm still like a girl with or without Miku~" I said in my chipmunk-like voice.

"That's it, we're taking you off the Album CD where you'll be having pair pictures with Miku." Meiko picked up the phone and dialed a number, "Hello, Boom agency? We have Len ready for you for a new Duet with Gumi." She said.

"Think of it as a vacation, I'm doing a good deed." She laughed.

"Just you wait you old hag, I'll prove you wrong." I glared at her and stormed off.

* * *

><p>"Why isn't this put up yet?" I threw the poster around, "The carnival is starting! Put it up now!" I yelled.<p>

Being the school's president is damned, I sighed and walked to the shoe rack, seeing Miku walking over to me.

"You're late, you punk! I told you 4:00! It's 4:02 now!" I grabbed her hair.

"I-I thought we could have some distance between ourselves…" She walked further and further away from me.

"You idiot, Miku! We're going now!" I dragged her hand and walked over to the school gate.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm serious!" She stuttered.

"Just because we have the same job doesn't mean we need to walk together to work! If I keep some distance between our relationship, I can take more beautiful pictures and sing better songs…" She cried.

"Is Piko putting stupid things in your head again?" I glared at her, "Let's be realistic Miku, no one would EVER say you're pretty!" I said turning around and walking away.

* * *

><p><span>Miku<span>

True, no one would ever say I'm pretty, but I was always treating like it was nothing.

But why, when Len says that, my heart aches? I want him to say I'm beautiful.

Somehow, I want him to take back what he says. I want to hear the word beautiful coming from his mouth.

"S-stop," Len opened his mouth, 'STOP LOOKING THIS CUTE!" he knocked me out with his 'Spice punch'.

"Underlings! That's why we owners should do everything ourselves!" he cussed in the air.

D-did he just say I was cute?

* * *

><p>"Is too~" Len said, going back to his girlish side.<p>

"Is not!" I yelled back.

"I'm pretty sure that all photos taken yesterday were horrible~" He giggled.

"It wasn't!" I replied, "P-piko san even complimented me!"

"it's like without Len I can do my best!" I saw lying through my teeth, dear God, Please don't punish me. I just wanted to get back at this bastard.

"it's easier! And more fun then being with Len!" I screamed.

"C-can you guys kindly hold hands? Even if just for a minute…" A sweat-drop was appearing on the producer's forehead.

Len and I were supposed to film a music video for "Rolling Girl."

"Because I'm tied by Len I want to be-" Len's cold touch melted my whole hand, his fingers were wrapped around mine and he gave me a look that say, 'let's-just-got-this-over-with".

"Good work everyone! A 10 Minutes break!" The producer gave us a thumbs up and Len walked away.

* * *

><p><span>Alice (AN: Alice is my Pen-Name, so it's like 3rd person P.O.V.)

Len took his handphone and dialed Meiko's number, "Meiko? The job you talked about? I'll take it.I'll go to LA to sing the duet. I'll go wherever you want." He said.

"Sure, Len. You'll set off tomorrow, I have booked a 10 days schedule for you." Meiko replied.

10 days, the 10 days before a storm.

* * *

><p><strong>~End of Chapter 11~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nya~ nicey chapter!<strong>

**Crystalyna and me had came out with the idea of a collab story, We'll be using my last "He's not my father!" (Chapter 10 preview) to do a chapter collab story!**

**And 2****nd****! I'm a Manga Translator! If you want to read my Manga, it's "Sayonara Piano Sonata"**

**It's a Music/Romance Manga, it's very sweet, I'm sure you guys will love it! :D**

**Okay! Reviewwwwwwwwwssssssss always give me motivation to write more**

**(Special thankies to Crystalyna, Mikulili! They've reviewed almost all chapters!**


	12. Chapter 12, The Storm

**Gya. I'm so so so sorry for not updating fast. You don't hate me do you? O w o**

**Okay, good news at the bottom…**

**(I have noticed new writers in LenxMIku FF. THAT'S SO GREATTTTTTTTTTTT! One step closer to stepping LenxMiku down :D)**

Everybody's Secrets

_Chapter 12, The Storm_

Miku

I sighed as I put my sneakers into my shoe locker and changed into the school shoes, it's been 1 week since Len and I had came back from the "Music Camp". Everyone in school is talking about _that_.

Like example, yesterday, two of the seniors had come to my classroom to shake my hand.

They were, "Oh, Miku~ The way you splashed water at Piko was awesome!" And such. They even wanted me to join their gangster group.

Still, that didn't matter very much to me, the most problematic thing in my hands is what the whole school had seen.

"Doesn't Len in Leek beats look like our School Pres, Len? And they even have the same name!" One had said.

"Are you kidding? The addition in Leek Beats just make me love them more!" One of our fans had resounded.

"E-e-eh, but when Len had spectacles on, they really look the same!" She continued protesting.

"N-no, they don't! It's not like Len is a Sadistic, always-sexually-harassing-others (especially me) demon!" I jumped into their conversation, nervously laughing like an idiot.

"Are you implying that I'm your Sadistic, sexually harassing others demon?" A bold voice pulled my hair and shouted at me.

"Why don't we discuss this in the student council room." Len dragged me by my hair.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Miku! Don't get so proud just because you appeared in the television!" He cornered me to the wall. No, don't get me wrong. It's not like the usual Manga ambience you see, it's <em>really, very <em>scary cornered by him.

"I'm sorry Master! I'll never, ever be cocky again!" I shouted back at him.

"Don't you have a recording duet with Luka today?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but they changed me to someone else, so I don't have any work today." He took out a magazine to read.

"Do you have anything else to work on?" I looked at him.

Silence, Len is deeply reading his Magazine.

"Len!" I shouted.

"Hmm? W-what?" He responded, still looking at the Magazine.

"I ask-!" His eyes were glaze, his mind somewhere else.

I sighed and peeked at what he is seeing, "Tour to New York" it reads.

* * *

><p><span>Len<span>

"Yeah, Rin. Tell mom I'll be in New York. Yes. No, I won't buy you a souvenir." I said to the cold metallic piece of Uphone I was holding onto.

"Len! Are you done yet? It's time to go." Meiko's assistant called out to me.

"Ohhh! Yes!" I hang the phone and pulled my luggage.

"Take it as a Vacation from Miku." Meiko last words rang in my head, bouncing around.

* * *

><p><span>Miku<span>

"N-n-n-n-New York?" I yelled in Meiko's face when I had asked her where Len has gone to.

"W-why New York? And how many days will he be gone?"

"10 Days." She brushed off my reply and took a puff of the Cigar in her hand.

10 days, 10 days were too long, I already _miss_ him.

This is not cool.

It's better when I work without Len- Lie.

I take more perfect pictures without Len- Lie.

It's easier and way more fun!- IT'S A LIE.

I said those things out of anger! Is that why he had take on this Job? Because he was angry at me?

I have to apologize! "Meiko, do you know how I can contact Len?" I asked her.

"Well, he did give me this piece of paper before he left." She handed me a clean white A4 sized paper, folded neatly in 4 pieces.

Luck is helping me this time! I got his number too easily!

I opened the paper gingerly, but on it wasn't what I expected to be.

Not numbers, but a big drawn pig head with a ugly face, and an arrow pointing to it, written, 'This pig head is the idiot, Miku'.

Then, on the corner of the paper, wrote 'Drawn by the world's most awesome King, Len'.

"So Miku, you were saying about Len?"

"NOTHING! I'M OFF TO THE SHOOT!" I yelled and stormed off.

It's not like I can't do anything without him.

And besides, "Treat this as a Vacation away from Len" was what Meiko had told me.

* * *

><p><strong>I like this chapter the most XD<strong>

**Okay. Good news, I HAVE A STORY IDEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

**No seriously, it's a Drabble chapter story.**

**I'll post more of it next week :3 **

**Review~ (Special thanks to Cheekycheetah for this chapter :D)**


	13. Chapter 13, Relax

**Yesh~ New chapter upload for this week :D**

**You'll get happier, I'll upload more next week since it's MY long anticipated HOLIDAY :DDDD**

**Okay, I'm writing something on the bottom. Stay tunish. (If that's even a word.)**

Everybody's Secrets

_Chapter 13, Relax_

Miku

Well, remember what I had said about Len? I take it back.

I can't do anything without him, I can't pose good pictures and I don't enjoy-

"Smile, Miku." Piko had his fingers ready on the camera and I gave a well, _smile_ was to say the least.

"Take a 5 minute break everyone." Piko lowered his camera and added more film to the machinery.

"I-is Piko sure of taking Miku for the CD? She don't look great to me."

"Yeah, I have no idea what the-" Piko looks them into the eye, "Is the Strwberry filling cream puff good?" He asked, looking at the plastic casing filled with baked pastries.

"Y-yeah." The stoned, they know that Piko is warning them to shut up in a _nice_ way.

"Miku," He turns around to call me.

"I-I'm not thinking about Len in what so ever way!" I blurted out.

"Nevermind, I wasn't asking about that. Look at me." He nonchalantly said.

"Huh?" I turned around, only to be blinded by a ray of white.

"That's much better." He showed me the picture he took just now, I looked _normal _in a good way.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, looking at that picture, how it tells a lot of words.

"You are a singer, I heard your songs. It's crisp and fresh. The words deliver its meaning smoothly. That's why I agreed to this job. I want your whole CD to speak in its own words." He took the camera from me.

"I want your pictures in the album to say more, just like how your songs are." He continues.

"When I saw you and Len, you were like two phony imposter, maybe because of the _incident_, I wanted to know more about you."

W-what is wrong with this guy? Should I take that as a Compliment or insult?

But I know, trying to work hard and not thinking about Len is something important now.

* * *

><p><span>Len<span>

"Ze ish alrightz." A person with a heavy French accent said.

"You had didz a greatz job." He said, saliva spitting out whenever he exaggerated at any words.

"Err, _Merci_." I muttered.

"_Oui, _ _obtenir des vêtements__pour lui__de se transformer en__." _He shouted a string of gibberish that I obviously don't understand.

Don't blame me, I didn't even know the Yes in French was spelled as _Oui,_ I thought it was _Wee._

Someone ushered me into the changing room, "Director says to change into something else for the other MV part." She translated.

"_Non, non_." Gumi giggled, "Even Len needs to have a breather! Len, what do you say we grab something to eat?" **(A/N:asdfghjkjkl. THE HORROR! WHY DO I HAVE AN AMERICA ACCENT IN MY WRITING?**)

"Of course~" I smiled, she backs away and shields her eyes, "Why is Len so cute and bright today far more than usual?" She said.

"Teehee~ Let's go Gumi chan~" I skipped cheerfully away downstairs.

* * *

><p>Gumi tagged along and spotted a shop selling sandwiches, we went inside, the small bell near the door thrilling in a high key.<p>

It should have been obvious this shop is like Subway. A type of bread, and you get to choose the filling. _Great._

"Panini please! I want Smoked Salmon!" Gumi shrill made me snapped back into real life, "What do you want Len chan?"

"Ahh~ Ham and cheese please~" I answered back.

Panini is a bread lightly grilled at both sides, one thing that I hate the most.

Why must people _Grill_ bread? Isn't 'fresh out of the oven' a favourite quote where every commercial seem to always like saying?

"Here, Len chan! Your Panini." She gives me a bread stuffed with so much food and exploding with so much colours.

I took a bite and I suddenly have crossed out what I just thought, the cheese melts and warms up my whole body.

Need I say more about the Ham? I gave a small moan of pleasure.

"Are you like having a, Foodgasm?" Gumi ask, laughing so hard that her laugh turns into snorts instead.

"Of course not!~" I laughed, well, at least there's something happy in New York, other that that idiot!

That Miku! How dare she say that about me!

Forget about that idiot! I ruffled my wig, it's pissing me off! That idiot!

I hope you completely fail you punk!

* * *

><p><span>Miku<span>

I sneezed, did I just felt a chill behind my back?

"Miku, what are you doing? Look this way." Piko said.

"Y-yes!" I turned around and gave my best, best smile.

"This is the worst smile you given Piko today…" His assistant sighed.

"What's with the face? Are you trying to pick a fight?" He looks at me.

"T-this is my best smile!" I protested.

"Haha. Your jokes are very funny." He answered sarcastically.

* * *

><p><span>Alice (3rd POV.)<span>

"Hmm, even though some shoots that Miku take are bad, look at this one." Piko's assistant showed the make up artist.

"Oh yeah, when did this happen? It looks so nice."

"I think it's when they were having a conversation." Piko's assitant remembered.

Even by myself, I'll be alright!

**~End of Chapter 13~**

* * *

><p><strong>LOLZZZ.<strong>

**Okay, I'm going to write a Drabble. The summary will be in the story because IT IS A DRABBLE. A DRABBLE is a story which includes different plot.**

**Haha. But the couple is LenxMiku, so noes worry :D**

**I'll have it up by tommorow, that's why I decided to write "Everybody's Secrets" today~**

**Okay~ REVIEW. Y U NO REVIEW? YOU HATES MEEEEEEEE?**

**(Okay, I'm to blame, but a lot of others Junior writers are UPDATING SO FAST *SOBS SOBS*)**


	14. Chapter 14, I can do it Myself

**Yay~ I'm doing a promotion for my newest FF, Ashiteru XDDDD**

**It's really nice, I think I had improved in my lemony writing ._.**

**Okay~ No chit-chat, on with this chapter…**

Everybody's Secrets

_Chapter 14, I can do it Myself_

Len

"How are you doing, Len?" Meikohad went to the shoot that day.

"I'm doing great~" I giggled.

"Oh, I can see from that. Miku is doing quite well too." Meiko praised.

I looked at her quizzically.

"Where Miku is working has a homepage, and they had say Miku works really well with Piko." She smiled.

"Okay, Len chan! We're on in 2!" The director said.

I don't care about that idiot underling. "Len chan! Please walk and smile!" The director turned on his camera.

She can do what she wants. What did Meiko meant "Good job" with that horrible face of hers?

There's no freaking way she can succeed me!

But why can't I smile?

"Len chan?" I can't smile at all.

* * *

><p><span>Miku<span>

"Miku, how many times do I need to tell you? All these pictures are crappy." Piko sighed.

"I'm relaxing, relaxing." I got into my Yoga position

"I'll have to take them again." He walked away.

"Eh? But I like this one, and this one…" The producer showed him a few pictures.

Could it be? Me, being the popular singer but infamous for my pictures, TAKE GREAT PICTURES?

"I see, you're making progress in your 5 years of photo editing…" Meiko looked at me.

"Boss! Why are you here?" I looked at her.

"Oh, I just meant to check on your shoot, looks like everything's fine. Soon you'll overtake _that_ person." She giggled.

"O-oh. I can't overtake dad." I smiled, "He didn't even wanted me to do be in show biz."

"Oh well, luckily one of you are doing well, Len is not doing so well-" Miku consoled me.

"Eh? What about Len?" I widen my eyes.

"He's not doing a great jo- Ah, Miku!" Her words were cut short.

I was running, the nearest telephone. I need to call him. I miss his voice, he's face. I miss everything about him.

I dialed his phone and he had picked up in 5 seconds, I wasn't counting.

"Who the hell is calling in this hell of a time?" He's voice yelled in the phone. Len's voice.

"Len?" I whispered, not knowing whether to squeal or say it in a worried tone.

"Hello, Len? It's me, Miku! Meiko said you were having a bad time, umm… So I called- Hello, are you there?" I panicked over the phone

* * *

><p><span>Len<span>

It can't be. That idiot, what the hell is she calling about?

Did I missed her so much? I feel like laughing. I feel like _celebrating_.

I want her next to me, I want to touch her, feel her.

I miss her, I miss her so much that I can't even smile-

Wait, WHAT? WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?

"I'm right, aren't I?" Piko's voice haughtily joked through the metallic piece of junk.

"You miss her so much that you can't even smile." He chuckled, "You fail as a Pro."

"W-wait! What are you saying? Are you crazy?" Miku voice's quivering in the background.

"Miku's doing well, She has everything going smoothly with you gone." He answered back.

"So, do us a favor." He sighed, "Let go of her hand, and I'll take her away."

* * *

><p><span>Miku<span>

"Now, let's go back to the shoot." Piko shut the phone and spook in a monotone.

"WHY DID YOU HANG UP? I EVEN GET THROUGH! OVERSEAS CALL COSTS A BOMB!" I yelled in his face.

"I told you to forget about her, Len is a nuisance." He looked in my eye, "He has zero potential in being a model."

**~End of Chapter 14~**

* * *

><p><strong>Muahs~ Review DARHLINGSSSS~ (Including the guys and silent readers, Y U NO REVIEW?)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15, No Future

**Forgive me?**

**School is torturing me so I didn't update soonish.**

**Continues the chapter while I shoot myself to death.**

Everybody's Secrets

_Chapter 15, No future_

Miku

Len has no future being a model…?

"Soon, he'll grow out of his lady like features." Piko said.

"His legs will change, his face, his features, at best he can only fool people for a couple of years." He laid down his camera.

"Nothing is forever, there's still a limit to it one day."

"A model like Len is only holding you back, crush Len and treat him as a jumping board. End your pain." He patted my shoulders.

Uh? Len has no potential? Isn't Len the only reason why I'm this far in show biz? Why he makes me crazy? Why he makes my heart thump? Why he makes me understand what love is?

"W-what are you saying Piko san!" I giggled and slapped him _hard_.

"Okay! No more joking! Let's go back to work!" I shrilled at the top of my voice.

"Where are you going?" Piko grabbed my arm and stared me back with his eyes.

"The work is right here," And he pulled me in his arms, putting his lips on mine.

I widen in shock, and then in those few seconds, I made a list.

How when Len kissed me that time during the camp, and how now Piko is kissing me.

Len's one was better. I melted and my body was tingling back then.

But now, _now_. It's nothing. It's cold and I'm trapped in a deep dark hole.

I snapped back and pushed Piko back, furiously rubbing my lips and trying not to cry.

"I don't know what you just did back there," I whispered, getting back my breath, "But only Len can do that to me." I blurted and went back to the shoot.

And I knew back then, between those two lists, I would have chosen Len's. In a second. In a heartbeat.

Because this beating heart is for him. And only him.

* * *

><p><span>Len<span>

"I'm back~" I put my two fist in front of my face and thrilled in a bell voice.

"Len?" The producer,Iroha said.

"I thought the producer asked you to stay back for another day?" Oliver, said with his horrible English accent.

The damned Piko, I'll show him what he said was idiotic! I'll prove it to him!

* * *

><p><span>Miku<span>

5 days, 4 days.

There is still 4 days before Len comes back, and 4 days before my shoot.

"Somehow, Miku is taking greater photos…" Piko's assistant said.

I scratched the back of my neck and smiled at her, "Thank you!" I giggled.

"M-miku seems to be so bright today…" She backs away.

I stuff my hands into the pocket of my jacket and crushed into something, paper?

"E-eh?" I took it out.

The awful drawing by Len stares at me back, I wonder how he is? Should I tell him about the Kiss? How will he react?

"Look! It's Leek Beats newest poster!" A passer-by pointed out and I turned my head.

The poster was huge. Len and me. Holding hands.

What should I do? I can't help worrying about Len.

"Is Miku back to square one?... She looks like she had done somebody in!" A girl whispered.

"Miku what are you doing? We have another few more shoots-"

The sound of tearing had came, the arrival of Len is announced.

He is right there with a smug look on his face.

Len is back, _in my life_.

**End**

**T A T I hope the ending didn't confuse you.**

**Okay~ Review (And I'll be uploading Ashiteru tomorrow.)**


	16. Chapter 16 You what?

Wah, I'm so sorry for the late update.

But Crystalyna will kill me lol, if I don't update this.

(And solitaryloner is making me itchy if I don't write)

Everybody's Secrets

Chapter 16; You _What?_

Miku

"Len!" I scream, pouncing to him like a mad dog, clinging to his neck.

We enfold, stumble and wrap around, leaning on the wall.

"W-what. What is going on!" He demands, still not letting go of me.

"Ngh…" I choke out.

"What language are you speaking, damned Miku!" He shouts.

"I… Boss said you were going through a tough time, so I was worried!" I say.

"But I'm really glad that you're okay." I sniff, the tears running down my cheeks uncontrollably.

Len grabs my jacket and puts his forehead on mine's, "Miku," He starts, "Don't _ever_ leave me again."

I blink at him, _What did he say_?

"I mean, don't ever leave me again when I'm…" His at a loss of words, his face is blushing.

"Nothing!" He slaps my face away, and immediately gasp, "I'm sorry," He chokes out, "I'm just so happy to see you." His voice is small, embarrassed.

I don't say anything but hug him, "I missed you too." I whisper.

"Go- Go to your house today." I tug at his sleeve.

"What?" He asks, "I said, I want to go to your house today." I repeat my words.

His face register shock, then he nods numbly.

"Okay." He walks down to the bus stop, me tugging at his sleeve, never letting go.

Because he is a jewel, something very hard to be obtained, and I know now, I like him, why did I want to go to his house?

To have _sex_ with him? To talk to him? None of this.

Zip, Nada. I want to tell him secrets, for secrets can't be kept away from someone you love.

/

"Hey, servant! How long are you planning to sleep on my arm?" His voice calls out from the dreamy abyss.

"S-sorry!" I say, scrambling to sit up-right.

I fall asleep. Curse my dumbness, "We're here." He leads me to his house.

A big apartment, with a painted brown, wooden door, the sign 'Kagamine Resident' hangs on it by a simple nail on the piece of wood.

"Welcome." He ushers me into the room.

I smile, giggling at the pictures of Len in the photos, him, in a bath-tub, in the amusement park, and a girl, a girl who looked just like him in the photo.

I resist the urge to ask the identity of the girl, "Do you want to drink anything?" He asks from the kitchen.

"No." I say, shaking my head.

Instead, he brings out a tray of biscuits and a pot of earl-grey in fine china.

"I would have brought it even if you disallow it, servant! I'm the person who calls the shot!" He pouts.

I nod, laughing.

I take a piece of the biscuit and munch on it, Len looks at me questionably.

"…So, what?" He pours himself a cup of tea.

"What _What?" _I ask.

"Do you have memory loss or are you joking with me?" He beckons to the room.

_Oh. _That.

"I… I was… kissed, by Piko san." I blurt out.

Immediately, I clamp my mouth over, "I don't meant it, it was a joke-" I try explaining, but Len stands up and walks into my direction.

"No, wait, Len-" He opens his arms, declaring a shout, or scream or a yell, but what I get is his arms.

They tightly entangle around mine's, and I muffle a shock yelp.

"Did anything happen?" His worried voice whispers into my ear.

"Ahahaha, you're joking, nothing happened!" I give a nervous laugh.

"Good." He says.

Len closes on my arms and then looks at me, "Well, you're _my_ servant, so even if you kiss someone, it's not counted." He scoffs.

"What kind of logic is that?" I proclaim.

"_Mine_." He says.

I laugh, "Even if I kiss him, it's not my first kiss, you were mine."

"That was an accident." He stops laughing.

"I like you." I wanted him to know, my feelings.

"I know." But it wasn't like how I wanted it to be.

His voice is hollow, depressed, like he knows, but his heart is at someone else, _someplace _else.

"I can't be with you." He whispers, his face in my hair.

"And why not?" I choke out, on the verge of crying.

"We'll always be rivals if you work in this industry. Singing. Modeling. Don't you get it?" He sighs.

"I don't." I answer harshly back, "I'll make you regret for rejecting me. I'll definitely crush you."

I am overwhelm by hatred, for Len. He makes me like him, but in the end, it all turns to dust.

Horrible dust. That makes me choke, and it lands on my whole body.

I get up, slam the door shut.

But I leave my heart behind.

Just a little. Len has won.

He has my heart.

Len

"Good." I watch her go, the dust ever so move due to her shuffling of feet.

_Good_. _She doesn't need to be burdened by me anymore._

_Let her go._

I sing the last sentence of the song.

_The only way to free you._

_Is to set you free._

_The only way to save you._

_Is to break your heart._

_For surely, being sad,_

_Is better than being dead._

**~End of Chapter 16~**

**Well, the last song was written by me. Okay~**

**Review please o u o**

**Chapter 17 tommorow, and I kind of had a writer block today.**


	17. Chapter 17 Desperate

Wooh okay, I'm thinking this may last until… A LOT OF EPISODES.

*faints*

Well, no mind :D

_Everybody's Secrets._

Chapter 17; Desperate

_Somehow, somewhere, you're fighting for me._

Miku

I jumble up on the stairs to my house, but I can only stay there.

Because I'm _dying_.

Len is kidding,

He can't say he doesn't like me.

Not after what he did in the airport.

_I'm sorry, it's just I'm so happy to see you._

_Are you okay?_

I hate him.

Misleading me like that.

"Miku? What are you doing in the front porch?" _Great_. Someone I don't want to see right now.

"Can you leave me?" I snap harshly.

"Well, if you're my project, I can't." Piko replies back.

" ." I bit my lower lip, I'm going to explode sooner or later, and I don't want Piko to see me like this right now.

Piko grabs my shoulders, "Did anything happen?"

I look into his eyes, those pools staring at me, _demanding_ an answer.

But I don't give _it _to him. Instead, I cry.

Big crying like I wanted to relieve everything inside me, and I sob to my hearts content.

Piko does nothing but stare at me and shrugging off glares by passer-bys.

"_Now_ are you done?" He asks, impatient.

I give another sniff, "N…no." I say, sniffing another time, "Now I'm done."

He sighs, and takes out a giant pocky box from his pocket, the strawberry flavoured kind.

"Hungry?" He asks.

"A little," I admit.

He notices a pink coloured box infront of my neighbour's house, "What is that?"

"It's strawberry cookies. They're quite rare, but I think you can get them now." I say.

"Where can I get them?"

"At Megurine Au Lait, it's a café, three blocks down." I answer.

"Good." He steadies my and leads me to the café.

/

_Somehow, Somewhere, are you still fighting for me?_

We open the plastic painted door to the café, the interior is filled with many paintings of France.

The Tower, Mona Lisa-though that one isn't France if I look in my point of view- French Baguette, and many more desserts and scenic paintings.

"Pretty." Piko admits, stroking a picture of a Espresso painting.

"_Oui, Oui!" _A thick French accent comes from the table bar.

"_Merci, _I like that painting very much too." It's Gakupo, he's the owner of this café.

He says he named it after his deceased wife, who he met in Japan.

Gakupo is French, but to think he can survive so long without people trying to know what he is saying through his thick accent is remarkable.

"What can I do for you today, _Monsieur?"_ He adds.

"I want Strawberry cookies, and a cup of Espresso." Piko says.

"Lemon tea." I order.

Gakupo nods and enters the kitchen to bring our order.

"So… Do you mind sharing?" Piko asks, sitting on a 3 legged chair.

"I don't." I don't sit. Instead, I stand to read the magazines in the book shelves.

"Len and I had a fight. I confessed to him." I say.

"Hmm." Piko prods me to continue, "And… He says he can't like me because we're Rivals."

"Your desserts has arrived~" Gakupo lays the sweets along with the tea on the marble table.

"Enjoy." He adds, and tends to his own business.

I found a particular magazine and begin to flip through it.

"It's expected." Piko finally says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You didn't even make-out with him yet, not to mention, it's only been one month since you guys met." He points out, matter of factly.

"We did make-out." I whisper. It wasn't wrong, and it wasn't correct either.

But either Len nor I can't deny that we _did_ make-out. In the camp.

By accident.

"That was an accident." Piko takes a sip of his Espresso.

"_And you kissing me is an accident too!"_ I scream.

He just nods, "That too." He says in a neutral tone.

"Enough." Enough of any of them two.

Len and Piko, Piko and Len.

I don't want them. Why must they want _me_?

/

_Somehow, Somewhere, you are already dead._

_Because you saved me._

"Thank you for bringing me home." I stand on the front porch.

"Yeah." Piko accepts my thanks.

I jingle my keys and opens the door.

"Miku," Piko voice calls out to me, I stop what I do.

"It's just… Forget about Len." He says.

I turn sharply to him, and I shake my head.

Because how can I forget the person I love so much?

"I'll be there for you so…" He continues.

I don't let him. I stop his speech with my finger on his lips.

He exhales sharply, and then looks at me intensely.

_You know what I want._

His eyes portrays me those words.

_I want you._

I give it to him, _me_. I am desperate.

For touch, lips, body to body contact, from Len.

But he's not here anymore.

So I lean forward to Piko, and kiss him gently on his lips.

He blinks, confused, then all at once, _lust, greed_.

He hitches me on a wall, and puts his lips on mine.

I kiss him back, with all my might, and he replies with a gentle stroke of tongue into my mouth.

I accept it, and run my fingers into his chest.

He flinches a little but gets used to it soon.

"Miku," He breathes, and I'm snapped back into reality, "Stop." He pulls back gently.

I close the gap between us, and lean forward, but he stops me.

"You don't really want me." Piko looks at me.

"I do." I lie.

„You know perfectly well. _I_ know perfectly well." He leaves his hands away from mine.

"How do you know?" I say in my best seductive voice, trailing my hands around his tailbone.

Slutty. But anyone can do anything when they are desperate.

"I knew when you saw you and Len's photo in the magazine today."

My mind flips back to the time when Piko was talking to me today.

Me and Len. Holding hands together.

"But that's typical because he was my first love." My voice is barely audible.

"I understand." Piko voice is formal, "But people sometimes tends to do desperate stuff when they are depressed. It's not love like that."

He walks down the porch without a goodbye.

I can't help but think, those last words was directed at me.

/

_Somehow, Somewhere, don't fret._

_I died, for I want to save you._

_You are my jewel,_

_So I should protect you._

**End of Chapter 17**

**Welp, I hoped you like this Chapter, which…**

**I made Miku a slut.**

**SORRY MIKU.**

**Okay, next Chapter update would be Ashiteru.**

**Tuesday is Chapter 18 of this story.**

**Since I'm not online tomorrow.**

**Special Thanks to Cheshire~~ I Lope You~**


End file.
